


In the Birthing Bed

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, adorable galra babies, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: There is little room for hope for any omega of Zarkon.*warning- dark and sad with no happy ending so use caution.*





	In the Birthing Bed

Lance let out a soft whine, his discomfort eased a bit when Keith cuddled in closer behind him and licked the back of his neck repeatedly to try to reassure him. Keith couldn’t help feeling a bit proud of him. The other omega had been so brave. He had worked so hard to birth his first litter.

Now the kits crawled all over around them both in the birthing bed, searching and nuzzling for teats they could nurse from. Unfortunately, Lance only had the two, already being suckled by his first two kittens. The rest would have to wait for their turn.

Keith smiled softly at one little maroon-colored kit as it clambered up Lance's side with a soft mewl.

The birthing bed was boxed in on all sides, creating a barrier of soft safety between them and the world beyond. Most of the bedding from the hips down was a soiled mess left crusted from the births, but neither omegas of Earth were willing to move from their little cluster of comfort. Keith had stayed with Lance the whole time, comforting the other omega and snapping and snarling at any Druid that got close.

Finally, after hours of hard work, the kits had all birthed successfully and the Druids left them alone while a few went off to alert their alpha.

It was far too soon when the sound of the doors activating made both ex-paladins tense, the kits oblivious as they clambered all around. Keith growled low in his throat as their alpha’s shadow fell across them from the side of the birthing bed.

“Excellent,” Emperor Zarkon rumbled in approval as he took in the sight of his newest and first human-crossed litter clambering about the exhausted omegas.

“Emperor Zarkon,” Hagger spoke up from somewhere behind him. “Your mating with the Earthling is now an official success. Five healthy kits total. They will be weaker than some of your other half-offspring, but stronger than Earthlings, certainly. Good enough to grow and conquer lesser planets in your illustrious name while you focus your Galra soldiers.

“We expect similarly favorable results from the red paladin too, whom -if all goes well- will deliver another six onto you in just a mere phoeb [month].”

Keith continued to growl in defiance, but there was nothing for him to possibly fight against and he wasn't about to leave Lance's side. The other omega whimpered softly in distress at his growling and licked along his jaw to try to soothe him in return, straining his neck to reach back to do so. The raven-haired boy quieted, but didn't relax with their forced alpha in the same room. Lance was too worn out to put forth any sort of resistance, falling back into the nest of sheets once more as though boneless as his fuzzy kits crawled upon him.

“And how long before he can be bred again?” Zarkon inquired of the Druid.

Keith could hardly believe-

He snapped his head around as if hoping to see Zarkon was in fact joking, as if that was possible. No such chance, those horrid red eyes practically aglow in the room’s soft light. The bastard had every intention of subjecting them to this humiliation again. Just how many kittens were they supposed to birth for him?

“Once he starts his next heat should be permissible enough.”

Keith growled once more; if Lance was even healed by then.

He doubted that would deter Zarkon much. It never fazed him that even at full health they both got nearly torn in half upon his Galra cock.

“Excellent.” A large clawed hand dared to reach into the boxed-in bed towards one of the kits.

Keith snapped, literally. His teeth clamped on the side of Zarkon’s hand, though he doubted it caused any pain to the thick skin. His teeth weren't long or sharp enough to hope to pierce Galra flesh. Lance was stirred from his repos long enough to issue a warning growl as well, scooping his protesting kits all up and turning his back to Zarkon to cradle them protectively in the shell of his body. Zarkon brought his free hand down in a sharp strike to Keith’s head, forcing the omega to let go as his head swam for a moment.

He let out a deep and displeased alpha growl that instantly caused both omegas to recoil and curl together, further sheltering the protesting kits. Only the most trusted alphas were ever allowed near such young ones, and Zarkon had no such trust from his imprisoned omegas. He kept up his warning growl moment more, but offered no further retribution against either, leaving them be for now. “See that food is brought to keep up milk flow, and have new sheets brought. As long as the kits remain healthy they may stay together; at least until they are weaned. Then it will be time to take them for training.”

Lance let out a soft whimper.

All Keith could do for him was continue to lick the back of his neck, though he was sure it offered only the smallest comfort to the omega. Zarkon ominously watch them for a few ticks more before finally taking his leave.

They couldn't assume they were truly alone, a druid or two likely left behind. Keith didn't want to uncurl from Lance or the kits to find out just yet. They laid in silence for a time, the kits wiggling their way out to explore the cozy surroundings once more. Lance mostly let them, alternating them to make sure they all got a chance to suckle. It wasn't until Keith’s own pregnant belly starts shifting with his restless litter against Lance's back that the other omega finally speaks up.

“Keith, I hate him so much. He's so... evil,” Lance whispers, the word stressed with contempt.

Keith made a noise of agreement against the back of the other omega’s neck.

“Do you realize, Keith, that these tiny kits are going to be soldiers? Galra soldiers brought up as cold hearted as the rest of them. Your kits and mine. What if they're the ones eventually sent to conquer Earth? They might kill or enslave millions someday. I... I don't know how to hate them though. I don't think I can. A part of me, the part that once tried to save the universe, thinks maybe while they're still young and helpless I should... ay dios mios... I can't. I could never- but what can we do?”

Keith hugged his friend even tighter, his own despair at their grim situation threatening to overcome him as well as he fought back his own tears. “We're going to be okay, buddy. We will get out of this, and we will dance on Zarkon’s grave.” It was the same empty promise he had made again and again, but it was all he had to comfort either of them with.

Lance clung to it just as tightly as he did, even more tightly than they continued to cling to each other throughout the night within that birthing bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official


End file.
